Operation SWAP
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: Switching With Another Person, this wacky story has the operatives swaped up! what'll happen when Numbuh Four is forced into being Numbuh Three for a day? and not to mention the other members of sector V in this crazy and random adventure! R&R Pls!


Operation: SWAP

Switching

With

Another

Person

Part 1

Morning had come to the members of Sector V, a lot of them had the same dream for some strange reason unannounced to them seeing as most of them were still a part of it, Numbuh One's had just started, he saw a black father figure…actually the figure was Father and Numbuh One looked at himself and he seemed to be vanishing into thin air and then he woke up.

"Man what a nightmare." said Numbuh One rubbing his eyes.

he had screamed waking up and was relieved to see the sun and the tree-house's lights on, he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on himself, he was still too tired to look in the mirror but was quickly ready for a meeting briefing he was excited to start the day, when he got to the main room of the tree-house the other members of sector V were all fairly awake doing their usual morning things, Numbuh Two was going over his Yipper cards while Numbuh Three had already gotten her new "Out-Of-Bed-Sleepy-Head Rainbow Monkey" and was playing with it.

After they had gotten ready Numbuh One received a mission and was already getting his teammates ready to carry it out.

"What's the mission this time Numbuh One?" Numbuh Four asked curiously.

"According to base Father's been building a secret devise that is supposedly supposed to have immediate changes to the kids next door without him even needing to have us anywhere near him, but nobody knows where it is that's where we come in." said Numbuh One quite impressively as usual.

"When will we be going? Why'd they pick our sector Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two has agents that are especially ready for spy work doesn't she?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Yeah but there's been strangely no reports coming in and most of them have gone missing." said Numbuh One.

"Well what do they think the devise is capable of?" asked Numbuh Five.

"Maybe it's a huge snow-cone maker." suggested Numbuh Three.

Numbuh One showed an annoyed expression and answered the question sarcastically.

"Uhu that's exactly it and we're all going out to party with all our enemies in their kid-hating base." said Numbuh One still a tad annoyed.

"Yay!" Numbuh Three cheered.

Numbuh One whacked his face with his palm.

"Moon-Base thinks he's trying to turn us all into animals again since it worked last time if not for Numbuh Two's brother, they think it's either that or something age-based." said Numbuh One.

"I can modify our birthday suits to withstand both effects but I'll need some time to work on It I can have them ready by morning." said Numbuh Two.

"alright in the meantime I want all of you ready for the mission in the morning, if anybody hears anything from Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two make sure I know about it she said she'd get back to me on the details." said Numbuh One as he left his podium.

After Numbuh One left Numbuh Two headed for his room while the other three did their own little things.

"Party time part time!" Numbuh Three was still cheering after five minutes.

"We're not going to have a party, Numbuh One was just being sarquatic." said Numbuh Four.

"You mean sarcastic." Numbuh Five said correcting Numbuh Four.

"Yeah that's what I said." Numbuh Four protested.

"I bet Numbuh One's soooooooooooo excited since he gets to help with the party planning." said Numbuh Three.  
"Uhh Numbuh Three he's not planning a party." said Numbuh Five.

"Yeah he is he said so, unless it's really a surprise oooooo even better." said Numbuh Three picking up her rainbow monkey playing with it a little more.

"I'm gonna go help Numbuh Two." said Numbuh Four leaving the room annoyed with the constant rainbow monkeys.

Numbuh Two was already hard at work his design schismatic was already almost done and he had started only a few minutes ago.

"This is gonna work perfectly." said Numbuh Two to himself.

Numbuh Four wandered inside.

"Hay Numbuh Two." said Numbuh Four.

"Hi Numbuh Four, look at this!" said Numbuh Two proudly showing his now finished schismatic.

"Uhhh what's it say?" said Numbuh Four baffled with the scribbles and lines all over the paper.

"That's my design it's all done, luckily I had been working on something similar a few weeks ago so this was a lot easier." said Numbuh Two.

"Hmm that's neat, well I guess I'm gonna go head for my room bout now, see ya later Numbuh Two." said Numbuh Four while leaving.

Numbuh Two jumped right back into his work after returned the "see you later."

On Numbuh Four's way to his room he suddenly heard a crash that seemed to be coming from the main room of the tree house where Numbuhs Three and Five were.

"What the crud was that?!" exclaimed Numbuh Four naturally heading for the noise.

Part 2

Numbuh Four found he was passed out on the sofa holding something.

"Man I must have dreamed the whole thing." said Numbuh Four rubbing his head.

but when he was rubbing his head he realized something strange…it wasn't his head, the green sleeves he was wearing sunk down over his eyes and that was when he realized something was wrong, not only that but the last thing he expected was in his hand, a cute and fluffy purple rainbow monkey he was…Numbuh Three!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Numbuh Four panicking and running in circles.

The screaming alerted a fellow teammate but the last person he expected to see standing next to him.

"AHHHHHHH! AN EVIL CLONE! DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Numbuh Four screeched.

"What are you talking about Wally." said the Numbuh Four figure who looked to be sleep deprived witch is why the person's eyes were shut almost talking subconsciously.

The person went to the mirror as if ready to go bush his teeth only in the mirror the person was Numbuh Four.

"Oh Hi Wally why are you using this bathroom didn't you brush your teeth yet?" the person said still sleepy and slightly delirious.

After brushing a few minutes the person finally figured out if wasn't the same person in the mirror this time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DO I LOOK LIKE WALLY?!" she screamed running back in the direction of freaked out Numbuh Four who appeared to be Numbuh Three running non-stop in circles.

"Hey! WHERE'S MY RAINBOW MONKEY! I FELL ASLEEP HOLDING IT! AHHHH!" she screamed now joining Numbuh Four in running in circles.

It was now obvious Numbuhs Three and Four had switched places and were probably waking up everybody in the tree-house who wasn't already awake as well as half the block.

"I CAN'T LIVE LIFE AS A GIRL!" Numbuh Four screeched still panicked until he fainted.

"Wally is that you?" said Numbuh Three looking over herself but realizing that it was Numbuh Four.

"What in the world is going on? I'm still trying to get out of bed but its hard not to with all this screaming." said Numbuh Five.

"Wait a minute? If I'm Numbuh Four and he's uhh me then why are still the same Numbuh Five?" said Numbuh Three looking over at Numbuh Five who had her hands behind her head stretching.

"Numbuh Five? What are you talking about it's me Numbuh One you're leader." he said.

"Uhhh…you might want to look in the mirror…?" said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh One went up to the mirror but all he saw was a cool chilled down Numbuh Five staring back at him only with a shocked expression.

"LEAPING LIZZIE'S?!" exclaimed Numbuh One.

"If you're Numbuh One then the others are all messed up too? and uhh I think I or no wait uhh Numbuh Four fainted." said Numbuh Three, only it came out as Numbuh Four pointing only with a girly grin on his face.

Numbuh One rushed over leaning over what he saw as Numbuh Three dazed but it not being the same person as before.

"This is the effect Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two was talking about I just know it…how can I lead my sector if I'm Numbuh Five? There's no way anybody will believe us…" thought Numbuh One.

Part 3

"Ok is this Numbuh Three or Numbuh Four? Witch one are you?" said Numbuh One who was very much baffled.

"It's me Numbuh Three." said Numbuh Three.

"ok Numbuh Three if it's Numbuh Four passed out there try waking him up I'll go and see if the others are in a mess like this too, don't leave this spot." said Numbuh One hitting a few walls on the way out mumbling "stupid eyesight where are my sunglasses?"

Numbuh Three pulled Numbuh Four over to the side of the couch.

"Wow I can pull you over here easy, I guess it'd cause Numbuh Four's strong." thought Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Three started waving her hand in front of his face hoping he'd wake up.

She eventually gave up and poured a picture of water over his head.

"AHHHH! THE EVIL CLONE!" Numbuh Four screamed in panic now all wet from the water.

"No No Wally its me." said Numbuh Three waving her hands back and forth.

Numbuh Four calmed down.

"Kuki?" said Numbuh Four.

"Yeah you passed out a few minutes ago." said Numbuh Three.

Numbuh Four stood up but was very wobbly on the way to stand up; Numbuh Three's structure was very different from his.

"Uhhh this may sound like a stupid question but…WHY ARE YOU ME AND WHY AM I YOU?" said Numbuh Four.

"I wish I knew my hands are freezing." said Numbuh Three rubbing her hands or not really her hands…together.

Numbuh Four went over to the mirror, and of course it wasn't himself he saw.

"Hey cool now I can finally get a picture of you smiling." said Numbuh Three latching on to Numbuh Four laughing as she took a snapshot.

"Hey! I smile, and where'd you get that camera? I didn't have one in my pocket before then?" said Numbuh Four.

"found it over there." said Numbuh Three with a big grin witch made Numbuh Four alarmed since it was himself he saw smiling.

"Hey! Don't go grinning all girly like that somebody might see me or uhhh you or whatever." said Numbuh Four.

Numbuh One saw Numbuh Two passed out on his table he shook him to wake him up.

"Numbuh Two wake up." said Numbuh One.

"Numbuh Five didn't put a mirror here, and why am I in Numbuh Two's room?" said Numbuh Five but she appeared to be switched to Numbuh Two.

"Ok this is going to alarm you but Father's devise has a certain effect that switches minds and I'm in your body Numbuh Two's in mine Numbuhs Three and Four are in each other and you appear to be uhhh Numbuh Two." said Numbuh One calmly.

Numbuh Five naturally reacted shocked but didn't scream half as loud as Numbuh Four.

"Ok this is crazy!" said Numbuh Five.

"Yes I know, now where are my sunglasses?" said Numbuh One wondering if she had them.

Their voices matched the bodies they were in so Numbuh One was speaking with Numbuh Five's voice so it looked and sounded very strange; there was a loud noise like somebody screaming again a few seconds later.

"Numbuh Two." said Numbuhs Five and One in unison.

Part 4

"Ok lets go over and see if Numbuhs Three and Four are still where I left them, We'll go talk there." said Numbuh One (5) going in the direction of where he last saw Numbuhs Three and Four.

When they got to them Numbuh Three was fighting with Numbuh Four over a rainbow monkey.

"Never thought I'd see this happening?" said Numbuh Five (1) confused as to why Numbuh Four would want the stuffed toy.

"STOP PULLING! YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH THAT THING WHILE YOU'RE ME!" shouted Numbuh Four (3).

"But it's MY rainbow monkey!" Numbuh Three (4) argued.

"Man you guys need to chill." said Numbuh Five (2) who made that sentence sound a bit strange seeing as Numbuh Two's voice was saying it the way she would because of her sudden switch.

"Guys this is serious we don't have time to be playing around what are we going to do there's no way they'll believe us now that we're uhhhhh like this." said Numbuh One (5).

"Hey maybe we could pose as the person we're switched with till we can figure out how to change us back." said Numbuh Two (1).

"Isn't that a gag that's been shown in almost every show on since the seventies?" said Numbuh Five (2).

"I know that's where I got the idea from." said Numbuh Two (1) slightly laughing making Numbuh One sound funny.

"Well Numbuh Five's game if you guys are." said Numbuh Five (2).

"Ok then we'll proceed to school then on a mission and nobody says anything ok otherwise we may have worse problems." said Numbuh One (5).

Numbuh Four laughed out loud.

"You've gotta be kidding me, there's no way she can be Me." said Numbuh Four (3) still laughing hysterically.

Numbuh Three put her hands on her hips.

"I could if I wanted to." said Numbuh Three (4).

"You couldn't get passed the first hour." said Numbuh Four (3) in disbelief.

"Oh yeah mister smarty pants I bet you couldn't be Me." said Numbuh Three (4).

Numbuh Two laughed holding his hands to his face.

"What's so funny?" asked Numbuh Three (4).

"Nothing I just don't think either of you are cut out for that I mean you're like complete opposites." said Numbuh Two (1).

"Yeah well I don't see you doing Numbuh One that easy." said Numbuh Three (4).

"Yeah right he's easy." said Numbuh Two (1).

"I'm easy huh? Well I bet I could be Numbuh Five better then you could be Me." said Numbuh One (5).

"What makes you think you could be Numbuh Five?" said Numbuh Five (2).

Numbuh Four laughed.

"All he would need to do is speak in a third person." mocked Numbuh Four (3).

Numbuh Five tackled Numbuh Four for that comment only it looked to be Numbuh Two tackling Numbuh Three witch about made the others burst out laughing.

"This should be interesting, alright everybody will go to school and later on the mission acting like the person they're switched with for the entire day, we'll see who's best at being who." said Numbuh One (5).

"Oh yeah and one other thing, give me back my sunglasses I can't see a thing with this hat over my eyes!" said Numbuh One (5) grabbing his sunglasses back.

Part 5

At school the kids in the classes immediately noticed that the kids from Sector V weren't themselves, but they were unaware that was the whole point they weren't themselves.

Numbuh Four was having fun for once but he wasn't doing a very good job at imitating Numbuh Three.

"uhh hi guys." said Numbuh Four (3) making it sound a little strange since he had Numbuh Three's voice.

Numbuh Three entered smiling wide like she normally did but stopped herself when she thought that was obviously not Numbuh Four's usual half smile.

"Crud why do we have to do all this homework? I want to go back to the Tree-House and play video games." Numbuh Three (4) complained.

"Hello people…kids next door battle stations! Hehe I always wanted to say that." said Numbuh Two (1) sitting down in his chair then moving to Numbuh One's chair when he realized it.

Numbuh Five sat down at Numbuh Two's desk tapping her finger repeatedly waiting.

When everyone was seated the teacher came up to Numbuh Four's desk where Numbuh Three was sitting only of course she wouldn't believe it was really Numbuh Three.

"Young man your homework was offal you're staying after school to clean erasers." said Ms Thompson.

"What but that's not fair." said Numbuh Three (4).

"Then maybe you'll learn the answer that the civil war wasn't invented by the guy who invented the light bulb." said The Teacher going back to the front of the class.

Numbuh Three banged her head on the desk while Numbuh Five was quietly chuckling.

When class was over Numbuh Four was patted on the back.

"You did a great job on your homework nice job Miss Sanban." said the teacher.

Numbuh Three hit her head against the desk again then walked up and started cleaning the erasers.

"Thanks Kuki." said Numbuh Four (3) as he left grinning.

Numbuh Three complained under her breath then headed out the door for Recess.

"What'd I get for my homework?" said Numbuh Two (1).

"A bunch of comments telling you not to write jokes for later on the back of the paper." said Numbuh Five (2).

"WA? But these jokes are gold, look listen to this one, what happened to the cat in the desert on Christmas?" said Numbuh Two (1). "He got sandy paws!"

Numbuh Five was about to hit him with her hat when she realized she wasn't wearing one.

"You mind?" said Numbuh Five (2) looking over at Numbuh One.

Numbuh One handed her the hat then she hit Numbuh Two with it.

"HA! you two are loosing the bet Numbuh Two told a joke and you hit him with the hat I'm in the lead…uhh I mean Numbuh Five's in the lead yeah cause that's me right now?" said Numbuh One (5) trying to sound like Numbuh Five.

Numbuh Two covered his mouth.

"Oh no not no jokes, but I don't want to loose I'd better get more into character." thought Numbuh Two (1).

"Ok kids next door lets pick up the pace and try to hurry up because the mission's more important." said Numbuh Two (1).

"And uhhhh I'm gonna go work on my plane thingy." said Numbuh Five (2) trying to ask like Numbuh Two.

Part 6

Numbuh Four was playing tag when Numbuh Three came up with an annoyed expression.

"Well so far I'm wining." said Numbuh Three (4).

"What do you mean I've been acting like you all day." said Numbuh Four (3).

"Nope you weren't playing like I do, I play on the swing and play pretend with my rainbow monkey." said Numbuh Three (4) with a smile.

"No way I ant playing with one of those-" started Numbuh Four (3) but Numbuh Three cleared her throat in a "you're going to loose the bet" type of way.

"fine, I looove all these rainbow monkeys and I'm too girly to even think it annoys people lalalalala I'm going to hug Mr. huggykins all day and night repeating the same thing." said Numbuh Four (3) in a mocking tone.

Numbuh Three gritted her teeth.

Numbuh Four started dancing imitating Numbuh Three while she sat down faking an Australian voice.

"Well oy'm gonna go beat stuff up, WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" said Numbuh Three (4) with a funny expression on her face.

"Go ahead and do that Numbuh Three because I'm totally oblivious to everything." said Numbuh Four (3) still mocking her.

The Kid was playing tetherball nearby when he overheard what looked to be Numbuh Three calling Numbuh Four "Numbuh Three."

"Hey, why're you calling him Numbuh Three? I though your code thingy was Numbuh Three." said The Kid as he put his hands in his pocket.

Numbuh Four put his sleeve covered hands over his mouth.

"Yep Numbuh Four and I were just…uhhhhhhhh playing." said Numbuh Four (3) hoping he didn't blow his cover.

"Don't you normally call him by his first name?" said The Kid but Numbuh Three interrupted hoping to change the subject.

"Ay! What're you doing here?" said Numbuh Three (4) trying to sound like Numbuh Four.

"Nothing really was just going to ask her if she wanted to get a soda or something." said The Kid in a laid-back way.

Numbuh Four looked angrily at The Kid.

"Hey you aren't gonna take Kuki for!-uhh I mean sure?" said Numbuh Four (3).

"Hey no fair I wanted a soda." thought Numbuh Three (4).

Suddenly Numbuh Two was calling for them.

"Kids next door! Time for the big mission!" said Numbuh Two in character (1).

"Awwwwwwwww I mean Crud?" said Numbuh Three (4) as she rushed in Numbuh Two's direction with Numbuh Four behind her who was tripping over his shoes not being used to Numbuh Three yet.

Part 7

"HEY WHAT'S THE MISSION IS THERE A MISSION WHEN'S THE MISSION?" said Numbuh Four (3) trying to imitate Numbuh Three's hyperactivity.

"I don't care as long as there's action!" said Numbuh Three (4).

"I believe it's for trying to get ourselves back to normal." said Numbuh Two (1).

"But how do you expect us to fight when we're out of the norm?" said Numbuh One (5).

"Kids next door always have their skills! With or without their normal look!" said Numbuh Two (1) imitating Numbuh One.

suddenly Numbuh Two about sat at his driver's seat but realized he would loose the bet.

"Get driving Numbuh Two." said Numbuh Two (1) enjoying himself.

"Numbuh Five's going already, uh I mean okey-dokey or whatever it is Numbuh Two'd say." said Numbuh Five (2) almost sick of the bet but figuring she could go on a bit longer.

however being the driver was not quite what Numbuh Five wanted but she did it anyhow, even if it was a very bumpy ride for the rest of them.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Numbuh Four (3) again mocking Numbuh Three who was sitting down annoyed.

Suddenly their ship began shaking; there was something wrong with the controls.

"What's going on?" said Numbuh Three (4) now half way up her chair holding on to it tightly.

"I have no idea." said Numbuh Five (2).

Numbuh Two immediately forgot the bet and took the wheel.

"Numbuh Two what's wrong?!" said Numbuh One (5).

"I don't know, it's moving by itself!" said Numbuh Two (1) desperately trying to pull the wheel up before they crashed.

Numbuh Four tried grabbing his seat but the sleeves over his hands made it hard to and he didn't have enough time to pull them up.

They were coming down hard so hard the door flung open by pure force, when they landed they didn't understand what was going on everything seemed strange.

All of them were either flung back on their seats or stuck between the floor and the seats.

Numbuh Two was the first to get up he was not harmed as much because he had a pretty good grip on that wheel but a few of the members of sector V were injured.

"What was that all about? Numbuh One sure had a scare." said Numbuh One (5) then realizing he spoke in a third person. "What the heck? I didn't even mean to say that."

Numbuh Four landed upside down on his head.

"Ouch." He said (3) as he pulled himself right side up then he slipped hitting his face because he forgot he had sleeves on.

"I am so going to get the people who did this." said Numbuh Three (4).

"It's ok Numbuh Three you don't have to worry about the bet right now." said Numbuh Two (1).

"I seriously don't know why I said that." said Numbuh Three (4) feeling awkward.

When all of them got up they were brushed a little and all of them felt a little strange.

"I wonder what could have caused the controls to stop working." thought Numbuh Two (1).

When they got outside they realized a house sitting in the distance, it was Father's house only about a few blocks ahead.

"I should have known." said Numbuh Two (1).

Some of sector didn't realize it, but they were out of their character, Numbuh Three all of a sudden got an attitude, Numbuh Four didn't notice anything going on, Numbuh One couldn't stop speaking in a third person and he was more laid-back, Numbuh Five was all of a sudden worrying about the ship and how they were going to get back, and Numbuh Two was getting more and more obsessive over Father and the mission.

Something was going terribly wrong they were becoming more and more like the people they were switched with, but they were only slightly catching on to this.

Numbuh Two stormed in the direction of the house leading the way as the others followed behind wondering why he seemed all hoped up today, course it almost seemed as if it was Numbuh One since Numbuh Two was still switched along with the others.

"So how are we going to pulverize them for switching us?" said Numbuh Three (4).

"Numbuh Three you can stop talking like Numbuh Four now, the mission's on." said Numbuh Two (1).

"But I can't." argued Numbuh Three (4).

Part 8

"Sure you can just talk normal." said Numbuh One rolling his eyes (5).

"No I seriously can't." said Numbuh Three (4).

Numbuh One looked at her strangely.

"Sing the rainbow monkey song Numbuh Three." said Numbuh One (5) trying to figure out what was up.

Numbuh Three started singing but it all came out wrong.

"Rainbow dorkeys! I hate them they're so lame!" said Numbuh Three (4) then screaming at what she said.

She turned around facing Numbuh Four.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" said Numbuh Three (4).

The other three's eyes were opened in surprise, now they were more confused as ever.

And four of them freaked out when they saw Numbuh Four was humming while holding one of the things he totally hated as his normal self, a rainbow monkey.

"Ok let's all stay calm, Numbuh One'll come up with a plan." said Numbuh One (5) realizing it was affecting him too.

Numbuh Five looked panicked.

"I don't wanna turn into Numbuh Two for the rest of my life." said Numbuh Five (2).

"It's alright I'm sure if we find Father we will find out how he did this to us, but for now I'll call up moon-base." said Numbuh Two (1) opening the wristwatch Numbuh One had on but he had access to.

When Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two answered she looked urgently at Numbuh Two (who she thought was Numbuh One)

"Help! Help! Emergency!" said Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two.

"What's wrong Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two!" said Numbuh Two (1).

"That's just it! I'M NOT NUMBUH THREE-SIXTY-TWO! The whole moon-base has been switched around! Everyone's not everyone! I know this sounds crazy but I'm Numbuh Eighty-Six!" she said.

Numbuh Two looked alarmed.

"And we're trapped inside this moon-base because all our ships have been stolen! Somebody gave us a super-code-red-alert and we're all here and can't get out!" said Numbuh Eighty-Six (362). "And nobody can build new ones cause our mechanics are all acting crazy like everyone else!"

"Do any of you know how this happened? Try to calm down." said Numbuh Two (1).

"The ray Father was building, I think he's behind all of this! You guys are the only sector not on moon-base you need to get to him right now! And don't mess up like a stupid boy would!" said Numbuh Eighty-Six (362).

It went to end transmission after she finished speaking and now they knew this would be a problem.

"I know what's going on now!" said Numbuh Five (2). "I knew there was something wrong with the ship, he must have hacked into our hardware and got control of all the ships the kids next door own, that must be how he made us crash and how he made the other ships leave the moon-base."

"If that's true he's bound to know we're around." said Numbuh One. (5).

"Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two has broken her way in undetected before and we've gotten inside before as well we just need a distraction." said Numbuh One (5).

Everyone directly looked at Numbuh Four.

"Oh no no no, nah ah, nope, no way!" said Numbuh Four (3) hesitantly.

"Ha! Guess there's a little Numbuh Four left in there after all." said Numbuh Five (2).

"I'm not doing it." said Numbuh Four (3) repeating his answer.

Numbuh Five smiled.

"Well ok then, I guess you'll just have to be Kuki for the rest of your life." said Numbuh Five (2) confident he would go through with it.

"Fine." said Numbuh Four (3) mumbling as he approached the mansion.

The cameras on the outside windows suddenly fixated on Numbuh Four as he just randomly tried to get their attention.

The rest of sector V rushed to get inside one of the open windows hoping they wouldn't be noticed.

Father was inside watching his plan come to action, it turns out he was behind it all after all but he however expected all of the kids next door operatives to be on moon-base so he wasn't really prepared for anything.

Suddenly his attention was grabbed when he saw what looked to be Numbuh Three dancing at his front door saying "HAHAHAHAHA-HA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME CAUSE YOU ARE UHH INSIDE! NANANANANA-NA! COME GET ME CAUSE…I'M UHH DISTRACTING YOU! HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!"

"That is the stupidest things I've ever heard, now why would some little girl come up and…wait…did she just say distracting me?!" said Father noticing something was going on.

Father got up and walked outside giving off a Flaming era looking very annoyed.

"What are you distracting me from?!" said Father looking around trying to find the reason behind Numbuh Four's crazy looking dancing (witch he wasn't very good at he constantly tripped over himself because he just couldn't get used to Numbuh Three yet.)

Father looked very angry from being interrupted and annoyed.

Numbuh Four smiled nervously.

"Ummm nothing." said Numbuh Four (3) slowly backing away.

"Great job Numbuh Four." said Numbuh One (5) quietly as he jumped inside the window now knowing the owner of the house's radar was up now.

Part 9

Half way inside the mansion Numbuh Three tripped making loud "CRAAAAASH" as she picked herself back up.

"Sorry." said Numbuh Three (4) with an innocent look.

Numbuh One was just getting more and more annoyed with the way things were going and they had no idea what Numbuh Four was doing.

"I wasn't really distracting you." said Numbuh Four (3) using Kuki's puppy dog eyes to his advantage.

"Fine fine fine just don't look at me like that, now what do you want?! Are you trying to break into my mansion or are trying to sell me something or something?" said Father who was thoroughly confused.

"Yeah that's what I was doing! I'm here to uhhhh sell you cookies?" said Numbuh Four (3).

"Alright then, where are they?" said Father tapping his foot about done with this game.

"Oh right I must have dropped them back there, oh well better luck next time." said Numbuh Four (3) trying to run off.

But Father picked him up by his sleeve having him squirm alarmed.

"I don't believe you." said Father.

Numbuh Four gulped nervously.

"Think Numbuh Four, if you were a girly-girl how would you get out of something?" thought Numbuh Four (3).

Suddenly Numbuh Four started crying waterfalls making a perfect distraction cause now Father was even more freaked out.

Inside the mansion five kids just walked by them not even noticing the four kids lying outside the open window.

"Whew that was close!" said Numbuh Three (4).

"Huh?!" said the five kids in unison now seeing sector V.

"Great! Now the delightful Children heard us." said Numbuh One (5) griddling his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" said the delightful children surprised till Numbuh Three shouting something.

"Hey! Look over there!" said Numbuh Three (4).

They turned their heads and when they looked back sector V was gone.

"Nice job Numbuh Three." said Numbuh Five (2) encouragingly while racing into the long hallway with the other operatives.

Father was still freaked with Numbuh Four's waterworks he was wide-eyed and confused.

"Uhh please stop uhhh I'll buy your cookies? I mean uhhhhhhhhhhh." said Father simply backing away going inside his house. "Well that was strange, I'm going to go take a nap and watch the moon-base blow up or something."

Numbuh Four proudly stood up snacking his hands together impressed with his acting.

"Wow who knew being a girl could give you an advantage-" started Numbuh Four but he again tripped over himself landing on the floor in front of the mansion again. "And it's disadvantages."

Part 10

Father came back inside sitting in his living room chair.

"That was the weirdest girl-scout." said Father humorously.

Father put his hands behind his back expecting to relax and simply stare at the security camera's screen that was till he noticed something amiss, the KND were in HIS HOUSE!

"DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN!" Father hollered angrily.

They showed up nervously noticing he wasn't pleased.

"Y-y-yes Father?" they all said in unison.

"Why are there other kids in my house?" said Father calmly.

"Uhhhh we dunno?" said the Delightfuls.

"And why are they trying to destroy my machine?" said Father again sounding calm.

Their response took a while.

"We…dunno?" they said with nervous smiles.

"Well…WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THEM?!" said Father.

"Sorry!" said the Delightfuls who were sweating and still putting on that nervous grin.

"Well go get them out of here already!" commanded Father.

The delightful Children scampered quickly out of the room searching for the group of trespassers.

"Numbuh One doesn't like this." said Numbuh One (5) annoyed with what he just said and then thinking "Darn! Why does she have to be so cool all the time with her talking, it doesn't sound good when I say it."

The KND quickly noticed the row of hallways, they had to search a bunch of rooms till they found the reason they were all switched with each other, a glowing ball much like the one Tommy destroyed when Father turned them all into animals on a previous mission, only it seemed it was rewired to switch sector members.

"Ooooooooooooo it's a magical bouncy ball like the rainbow monkey had on the TV show!" said Numbuh Three (4) picking the orb up.

"No Numbuh three!" warned Numbuh Two (1) in a loud whisper.

Numbuh Three grabbed the ball.

"NO!" said Numbuh Two (1) in a louder whisper.

"What? If you want a turn then you'll have to wait in line." said Numbuh Three who was somewhat oblivious to the fact that was no ball for playing kick ball, it only looked that way.

The three sector members repeatedly told her to put it down and when she noticed them she put the ball down.

"Awww who wants to play with a cruddy rainbow monkey ball anyway." said Numbuh Three (4) sitting down with her arms crossed.

"Ok Numbuh One really doesn't wanna even ask." said Numbuh One (5).

Numbuh Five walked over and picked up the ball.

"Ok what should we do with this?" said Numbuh Five (2).

Numbuh Two stepped over about to lend a hand when suddenly Numbuh Four burst in.

"HI! GUYS!" said Numbuh Four (3) who looked a bit shook up. (He had fallen over himself many times not being used to Numbuh Three STILL)

"Hi Kuki." said Numbuh Three (4) then putting her hands over her mouth. "You're not me I'm me, aren't I?"

"I don't know but Numbuh One is not liking this, I'm having trouble remembering my mission training almost as if I'm somehow just forgetting off the bat." said Numbuh One (5).

"Maybe it's this thing, but if we destroy it what will happen? What happens if it doesn't switch us back?" said Numbuh Five (2).

"Why the crud should we care?" said Numbuh Three (4).

"Ok you're really starting to freak me out, 'I' am Numbuh Four remember?" said Numbuh Four looking oddly at Numbuh Three. (Who of course in his eyes was himself only with Numbuh Three's expression)

Things were getting more and more confusing, Numbuh Three was forgetting almost everything instantly and I'm sure things would be a whole lot more complicated if they forgot everything, Numbuh Two tried re-wiring it but he too was forgetting everything and it was harder and harder for him to fix things witch normally came easy to him.

And something happened right out of the blue, the delightful children opened the den's door seeing five operatives messing with their property.

"Do we even need to ask?" said the delightfuls.

"YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING! I AM GOING TO POUND YOU INTO NEXT THURSDAY!" said Numbuh Three (4) walking up pushing her sleeves back.

"Wa?! What'd we do?" said the delightfuls crossing their arms.

"You made us all switch with each other didn't you?! Now I'm stuck in Numbuh Three's cruddy girly self." said Numbuh Four (3).

The delightful children were all wide-eyed.

"Ok…you're all crazy." they said backing up nervously; they were clearly unaware of Father's devise.

As if things weren't confusing enough Father burst in after hearing all the shouting, and now everyone was staring blankly at each other.

"Wait a minute you're that crazy Girl Scout, or wait you're the kids next door!" said Father.

Numbuh Five grabbed the orb and tossed it to Numbuh Three.

"I got it!" said Numbuh Three (4) catching it.

Father heated up and flames surrounded him.

"Why are you in my house?! GIVE THAT BACK!" he said chasing after Numbuh Three.

It all became a game of monkey in the middle only a lot more relied on him not catching them, Numbuh Four had hold of the orb.

"HAHA! TAG YOU'RE IT!" said Numbuh Four (3). (Who seemed to finally be effected by this whole matter, he was acting more like Numbuh Three).

And now things were going crazy Numbuh One was trying desperately to get a hold of the orb before Father; who was gaining on Numbuh Four.

Until, Numbuh Four just suddenly dropped it…it broke into a bumillion pieces and ended up everywhere then all five operatives were frozen in their poses and all of a sudden Numbuh Four stared looking his hands over.

"WOOOOHOOOO! NO SLEEVES! I'M ME AGAIN! NANANA-NA! I AM NUMBUH FOUR!" said Numbuh Four (4) celebrating the change back to himself.

Numbuhs One Two Thee and Five had also changed back.

Father was a little stunned then he was angry.

"GREAT!" he shouted sarcastically, and all of a sudden the house started shaking and then a ship landed right in the middle of his living room.

A scamper with dozens of operatives came right out of nowhere, the kids next door obviously weren't happy, but they all seemed to be switched back as well.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! Battle stations!" Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two shouted and a bunch of kids ambushed Father and the delightfuls.

Numbuh One parked right in front of Father with a 'HA HA! I'm you FACE!' expression.

"Anything you'd like to say Father?" said Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two.

"Yes actually." said Father with an odd smile. "Oh look! The Yipper and Rainbow Monkey convention's over there!"

All the kids turned their heads, and then Father and the delightfuls were gone.

Numbuh Eighty-Six started shouting at Numbuh One.

"STUPID BOY! WHY WOULD YOU TURN YOUR HEAD!" shouted Numbuh Eighty-Six.

Numbuh One just sighed.

"That's defiantly the real Numbuh Eighty-Six." said Numbuh Two to Numbuh Five.

End Transmission


End file.
